


Satedan Ritual

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Ronon wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satedan Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Satedan Ritual  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There's something Ronon wants to do.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 3 Drabble/Icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1097105.html) at 1_million_words

Ronon held out his hand towards John.

A confused look crossed John's face as he stared at the instrument cradled in Ronon's hand. 

"You have no idea what that is, do you?" Ronon grinned as John shook his head. "On Sateda, when things become serious the couple performs a ritual so that everyone will know they belong to each other. First it’s heated up, I’ll lay it across your heart and then you lay it across mine.” Ronon paused, “That is if you want to belong to me?”

John’s lips curled into a beautiful smile. “There’s nothing I want more.”


End file.
